When One Chapter Ends Another Begins
by AlexGarmadon
Summary: Hi! My name is Alex D. Garmadon. I'm formally known as the pink Ninja of Weapons. I've kind of got a problem. When the Overlord was defeated he wasn't defeated. I know that makes no sense, but the point it the fate of my friends, family, and Ninjago rests on my shoulders. Yeah... no pressure right? (Rated T for character death!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first AU! Fist pump! ... I've been spending too much time with the guys...**

* * *

I am the Ninja of Weapons, eldest child of Misako and Montey Garmadon, older sister of Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and teammate of the elemental ninja.

Since the day I was born, I was destined to help my brother reach the Overlord to defeat him, even if it meant sacrificing something that I held dearly, my pure heart.

Since the day the Overlord was defeated, evil has clouded my judgment, from the dark matter that was forced upon me by my own teammate whom was also under its powerful control.

I've faced many challenges, serpentine, the Great Devourer, the stone army, a giant sea creature, and the Overlord himself, but nothing I've done could prepare me for this.

I am Alex D. Garmadon, I am great at what I do, but when it comes to facing my best friend, it's needless to say I can't do it, even if the fate of Ninjago depends on it.

For my greatest fear isn't in form or shape, but in how my friends and family are affected, and in what I cannot do, sometimes even in what I can.

* * *

**Short chapter... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... This is a slow start, but the next chapter is when the action begin!**

* * *

One month seemed to fly by after the Overlord's defeat. We had began and finished rebuilding the monastery, and as of last week, the Destiny's Bounty. We had a few disagreements about the monastery, as my uncle and father wanted it exactly as they remembered it, we said it should be a little bigger for all of us. Then the ninja wanted to upgrade the training course, as for I, someone who'd grown up wih the old one, voted against it. In the end we built the monastery bigger with the same training course and equipment.

The Bounty was came along nicely, but it has some changes as well. It is bigger than last time with six bedrooms instead of three, a gameroom, and an indoor training room under the upper decks. The upperdeck will have a training course and the mass, as for the bridge and dinning room, they will remain the same.

Other than the Bounty and monastery, we hadn't had anything else to do, and I haven't let my guard down either, because as a wise master once said, "In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war; in times of war, never forget compassion and peace." I decided never to allow myself to stop thinking of what happened at the Overlord's defeat, replaying it in my mind. I feared somehow he escaped and is plotting revenge. The guys say I'm parinoid, but I'm not, because another thing happened to me. I felt the sinsation of evil course through my veins as I came in contact with dark matter.

Zane, Jay, and Cole were all consumed by it too, but have said nothing about the subject. They might not feel what my heart's been saying ever since. More! I would feel it trying to become evil again with an indescribable feeling. It's never occurred while I'm around my friends so they've never questioned me when it happened. I would feel a pain and then nothing for a while before my senses returned.

Before the dark matter touched my skin, I've never had pure evil inside me, not even when my dad was forced to donate his toxic blood to save my life. Once it felt the evil side of things, it unleashed something I wish had stayed under lock and key. I may of had a pure heart, and everyone believes it's still pure, I know it's not, and the evil side knows I'm not. That's why I must train harder, to control my new dark side. Although I'm not sure how long it will last, it grows by the day, waiting for me to let my guard down, so it can strike like the cobra it is.

* * *

**Intense short chapter... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I'm way better at doing this than Morgan! I haven't been late yet!**

* * *

"Alex!" Nya's voice broke me away from all my thoughts. "Nice staring contest you have going on there." I glanced over to her and smiled. I had been watching myself in the mirror staring at my eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and I was trying to open the window.

"I wasn't having a staring contest," I informed Nya. "I was... Well I was trying to see something."

"See what?" Nya asked, coming over to my bed and looking in the mirror.

"It's hard to explain," I replied, looking back into the mirror. "Maybe what I'm looking for just isn't there." I said that hoping the darkness that had awoken went back to sleep.

"Well, get dressed, we have training in five," Nya told me before leaving our room.

I jumped up and spun into my Spinjitzu vortex, coming out in my ninja suit. I quietly left my room and walked down to my uncle's room. I wanted to do something before training began. I knocked on the door with no response, so I opened the door and walked inside. I searched for the spirit sticks and found them in Sensei's closet. I set them up and lit them carefully. I sat down in meditation position and closed my eyes.

The space around me went white. Although my eyes were closed and I was sitting down, it seemed as if I was standing in a white plain. In the deepest part of the plain was a small colored image. I concentrated and it became bigger and bigger, until finally it was clear. When that happened, I opened my eyes and saw myself with crimson eyes. I had the helmet of darkness on and the stone army stood behind me.

I came out of the trance and stared down at the spirit sticks. I caught my breath and put the smoke out before putting them back where I found them. I left my uncle's room and walked out to the courtyard for training.

"Nice to see you could join us," Sensei Wu said coldly. He stared right into my eyes when he said that, and he knew that I used the spirit sticks without permission.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, bowing respectively. I felt embarrassed to get in trouble in front of my friends. How come my uncle could see into my soul through my eyes but I can't? Maybe it didn't work like I thought.

We did our exercises and ran the training course five times each before my uncle asked to talk to me. I walked over to him nervously, I didn't quite understand why though. I had no reason to be nervous since I didn't do anything wrong.

"Alex," he began when we were out of ear shot of the others. "I know you used my spirit sticks to see into the spirit smoke. Care to explain why?"

"I've just been feeling uneasy lately," I explained. "I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

Uncle thought for a second, stroking his long white beard. "What did you see?" He forced the question so I knew he was concerned.

"Well... It wasn't very clear," I lied. "I think I saw the stone army."

Sensei looked at me like he knew that wasn't all. When I didn't say anything, he let the matter drop and I rejoined the others. "So it'll be every ninja for himself," Kai said as I walked back over to them.

"Every ninja for _them _self," Lloyd correct, seeing I was interested in a battle.

"Alex we have decided no powers," Zane informed me.

"Like my powers would work on your Elemental Blades anyway," I retorted.

"Once you're down you can't get back up," Jay added. The ninja glared at him like they didn't realize that was a rule.

"Okay let's get started," Cole said and we spread out into a big circle.

Instantly, Cole and Jay went at each other while Zane and Lloyd went at it, leaving me and Kai. I drew my swords and we ran at one another, our swords clashing together. I pushed back his sword and before pulling back, kicking high at his chest. He released his sword with one hand to keep my foot from striking his chest. Kai placed his other hand back on the hilt of the sword before swinging it at me. I blocked it with one sword while using my other to try and unbalance him.

I glance to my left for a second to see Cole and Lloyd fighting, which meant Zane and Jay were out. I was determined and swung my one of my swords at Kai. He struck it with his sword and I lost my grip. I used both hands for my other sword, and after a second of dodging his swing, I charged at him with my sword. He put up his sword and I had pushed him back into one of the walls.

_Just finish him!_ a voice yelled from inside my head. _It would be so easy just to end him now_. I had to fight the voice's influences and I pulled back on my attack. Kai fell down to his knees. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully before heading over to Cole and Lloyd.

I grabbed my other sword and walked over to them. They both turned to me as I approach and I could've sworn they glanced at each other. Both of them ran at me and Cole struck at my sword with his. Lloyd, who had been using a regular sword for the battle, struck his at my other. They both began pushing me back and I lost my balance. I stumbled backwards onto the ground.

_Get up and keep fighting! Don't lose to two pathetic ninja like them!_ the voice returned. I tried ignoring it as I rolled backwards to the wall to watch Cole and Lloyd's battle. _Do it!_

"No!" I shouted as I stood up. Cole and Lloyd froze and turned to me. It wouldn't have been as confusing, or embarrassing, if they were closer to their attacks. Instead they were at least five yards away from each other. Kai, Jay, and Zane also looked at me oddly.

"Alex, are you okay?" Lloyd asked, concerned.

"Just fine!" I snapped, heading inside the monastery. I shut the door behind me and walked to mine and Nya's room. I sat down on my bed in meditation position. "Calm down Alex," I told myself. "Stay calm, don't get frustrated." I let out a sigh.

"Alex?" a voice said, startling me. I looked up and saw my mom, whom somehow slipped through my sixth sense.

Some people have a sixth sense and each is unique. Zane has several types in his sixth sense, but he's a nindroid so it's not surprising. Mine is I can sense when something is near even before it actually is. I can also sense evil in people and, since I've used the spirit smoke when I was sixteen, I can sometimes sense when something will go wrong. Unlike Zane though, I can't sense what to do next to prevent something.

"Mom, you startled me," I told her. "How come I didn't sense you?"

She smiled and walked towards me. "Wu says my presence is hardly noticeable but he never said how. Now what's wrong? I saw your… scene out there."

"It was nothing," I said, knowing she wouldn't buy it, I continued, "I just had a fight with my sub conscious."

My mom looked at me like I was crazy. "So what did your sub conscious say?" she asked.

"It said..." I stopped. Did tell her it wanted me to hurt my friends, or did I lie and say something else? Well I couldn't come up with a good lie so that left... the other option. "First it said to kill Kai, and then it said to get up and attack Cole and Lloyd. Of course I ignored it."

My mom sat down next to me. "How did the voice sound?"

"Like someone talking to me," I replied, knowing that isn't the answer she wanted. "I guess it sounded evil."

My mom's expression changed from curious to concern. "Evil? That's impossible."

"Not anymore, but don't tell anyone. Jay would panic, Kai wouldn't trust me, and Lloyd wouldn't leave me alone until he can help me."

"Alex..."

"Mom, just don't. It'll be fine, I've been through this before and I handled it fine," I told her. "Don't worry."

_Right, tell her not to worry. Then when her back is, turned stab it_! the voice said. _You will feel so much better afterwards. _I shrugged off the voice. It was only in my head, it wasn't real.

"All right, but if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you," Mom told me as she left.

I leaned back in my bed and stared at the ceiling. _You think I'm a figment of your imagination, _the voice began. _Maybe you believe I'm your evil side._ I got frustrated with the voice and sat up, closing my eyes and clearing my mind. _I am not your thoughts, let's put it that way. I'm something way more terrifying._

"I'm not listening," I growled. "I just need to go into a trance, and the voice will go away."

_Good luck with that,_ the voice said. _I can get to you whenever, where ever. I'm not just a mere idea that if you don't like it, you can throw it out. I'm something much more than that._

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Shut up and get out of my head!"

The voice laughed. _There is no way I'm leaving now. My revenge has only begun, Alex._

"Revenge?" I asked, opening my eyes. "Who are you?"

_I go by many names, but you know me as, the Overlord._

I froze at the sound of his name. How was the Overlord inside my head? It was impossible! I felt myself become light headed. "This isn't happening. It can't be," I mumbled. I'm not sure what happened next. I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to I was in the infirmary. Lloyd, Cole, and Nya were watching me. "Alex, are you okay?" Nya asked.

"You're not gonna attack us right?" I heard Jay asked from somewhere in the room.

"Attack you? Why would I attack you?" I questioned, pushing myself up into sitting position. The room began to spin, and I felt I was going to throw up.

"She doesn't remember," Lloyd whispered to Jay, Kai, and Zane. "I don't think she was in control of her actions."

When the room stopped spinning and my stomach eased up, I finally got a good look at where everyone was at. "I missed something," I muttered. "What was it?"

"You attacked us!" Kai exclaimed, walking over to me. "You just came out to the courtyard and went after Lloyd!"

I went after Lloyd? That couldn't be right. I would never go after Lloyd, even if I wasn't in control of my body, I wouldn't allow myself to go after him. If the Overlord really was in my body, I needed to get him out. I looked up at Lloyd. "I don't know what happened. I wasn't in control."

"But are you okay now? You seem to have control," Zane noted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told them. I felt my worst fear come to life. If something happened, I wouldn't be able to help my friends and family. Instead I'd be the one hurting them.

_That was just a warning to show you what I can really do with your body,_ the voice hissed. _Next time I won't hesitate to take over and kill your friends._

I threw my hands over my ears and screamed, "Get out of my head!" I closed my eyes tightly.

"Alex calm down," Zane said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, who's in your head?" Jay asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at my friends, my brother. I couldn't let the Overlord hurt them. I jumped up out of the bed and out the door. I didn't stop until I got out to the courtyard. I pushed open the doors and started down the steps. I couldn't put them in danger. I wasn't turning back.

* * *

**... Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! This chapter contains a character death! I honestly don't know why I had this happen... I apologize in advance.**

* * *

I reached the bottom of the steps out if breath. _Go back!_ the Overlord's voice boomed in my head. _If you leave them, you'll only seal their fate._

"You can't use my body if I'm gone," I muttered. I took off down the forest path. The Fire Temple wasn't too far from here. I was going to fling myself into the lava. Cliché way to die, but I didn't care that I died as long as my friends were safe.

_Oh no you don't,_ the Overlord growled. I felt my body tense up. I fell to my knees as I began to lose control of my body._ You will go back to the ninja if I have to drag you there._

"I'm not hurting my friends," I yelled before I lost control of my body. I stood up and began heading back to the monastery. No matter how hard I tried I was unable to stop myself.

"Alex!" Lloyd exclaimed, running over to me.

I tried to tell him to run, to leave before I hurt him. Everything I said just echoed in my head. "I'm sorry about that," the Overlord said as me. "I just, lost control."

_Lloyd he's lying!_ I yelled, but of course it didn't come out of my mouth.

"Well let's just head back inside," Lloyd said turning around.

_All right I'm giving you a choice,_ the Overlord's voice chimed. _Either you agree to stay with the ninja or I kill Lloyd right here and now._

The choice was obvious. There was no way I would allow the Overlord to kill my brother, let alone use my body to do it. _Fine,_ I sighed, my voice still not verbal. _I will stay with the ninja._

_Good. Now make sure you catch up with him,_ the Overlord instructed.

When I got feeling back, I darted up and walked beside him. I would do anything to keep my brother safe, he meant everything to me. Well almost everything. My friends and family together meant everything, and being in my head, the Overlord knew that. I'd do what the Overlord asked, but the second he asks me to kill someone, I'll do everything in my power to make sure it's me that goes.

"Kai's probably already told Uncle Wu about the incident so there's goes keeping that a secret," Lloyd mumbled.

"Of course Kai's the one that would tell," I sighed as we headed up the steps.

Lloyd must have noticed that my mind was somewhere else because he dashed ahead yelling, "Race ya to the top!"

I smiled and chased after my younger brother. Lloyd ran down the dead center, making it impossible to pass him. I sprinted towards him and at the last second I did a front flip over him. He caught up and the stairs widened as we got closer to the monastery. We both slammed our hands on the door saying, "I win!" in unison. I started laughing and pushed open the door. I suddenly felt someone below me, in the library.

"Lloyd I'll be right back. I sense someone who's not supposed to be here," I said before rushing inside. I walked down a hall and opened up the cellar leading to the library. The library was the only thing that didn't burn down when the serpentine attacked. As I got down there I flipped a switch to turn on the lights.

I walked down different aisles of scrolls, but the person I sensed was gone. I caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of my eye. I started towards it but froze. "You're still there aren't you?" I asked.

_Yes, but for now I must leave. If I stay in your body any long than I will morph with you. Then my plans will be ruined,_ his voice echoed. _You will know when I return._

I felt the evil from me leave. A warm sensation washed over me as I walked to the silver I spied. It was a small door in the corner. On it was golden lettering. It was in the ancient language and it took me a second to decipher it. It read, "Do not open until the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master has unlocked the Golden Dragon." That's already happened.

I pulled a dagger out and cut the lock that held the door shut. It's not like anyone knew where the key was. I pulled out the seven scroll cases and looked over them. I picked one up and it wouldn't open. I tried the others and they wouldn't open either. I picked the last one up, which had writing on it which read:

**_FOR _**

**_A_**_ girl with a heart that's pure_

**_Like_**_ the one thing she can't cut_

**_Eliminating_**_ the darkness within you_

**_Examine_**_ the scrolls of your destiny!_

I reread it a few times before I saw the true message. It was hard to explain, but the bold symbols seemed to spell _FOR ALEX_—I assumed the last one was suppose to be an _X_. The scrolls were for me. I twist opened the lid and it came off with ease. I dumped out the scrolls, wondering which to read first. I notice one that had the Ninjago symbol for _one._ I grabbed it and began reading.

_Dear Alexandra Dakota Garmadon,_

_I understand you go by Alex but I wanted this to seem formal. If you're reading this then you only have a short time before the Overlord returns to your body. You should know that you were never destined for evil. You still aren't. This is just in obstacle blocking your way, clouding your vision. Don't lose hope. You'll get through it, I believe in you. Once the fate of Ninjago rested on your brother, Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Now it rests on you, because if you give up without a fight the Overlord will take over. I can't reveal too much, I have already revealed much as it is, but you can get through this. There's a reason why Garmadons are stubborn. _

_Sincerely,_

_The First Spinjitzu Master_

"Grandfather," I whispered. I sensed someone walk up behind me. His footsteps were quiet, but they weren't intended for stealth. It was Dr. Julien. I didn't mind though, Dr. Julien was always good company to have. He stopped behind me, and he was quiet for a minute.

"How can you read that?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up to him. "It's written in the ancient language of Ninjago. I've learned to decipher it."

"So have I, but all of that is just a bunch of scribbles," Dr. Julien told me. "What do you see?"

"It's a letter from my grandfather. We never met but he must have seen me through the spirit smoke. He was always writing what he saw into prophecies," I explained. "These scrolls are for me to read, I know because it says so, see?" I held up the scroll case.

Dr. Julien examined it. "I don't see anything."

I looked back at the scroll and the symbols were still there. "You sure?" I questioned. "I can see the words just fine." I looked back to Dr. Julien and he only shrugged. I gathered the scrolls and put them back into their case. I picked up the case and my dagger as I stood up. Suddenly I felt the Overlord return. This was not the time. I had a dagger in my hand for starters.

"Alex, are you all right. Your skin turned pale for a second and you look like you've seen a ghost," Dr. Julien noted.

_He knows too much,_ the Overlord growled. _We can't let him tell the others._

_He doesn't know anything,_ I argued, in my head, knowing that if Dr. Julien heard me it would only prove the Overlord's point.

_He knows enough and if he tells one if the others they'd know that I'm here,_ the Overlord snapped. _You are not blowing my cover._

I felt him start to take over. I tried to fight and I fell to my knees. "Alex!" Dr. Julien exclaimed, worried.

_Stop!_ I tried shouting, but I no longer had control. The Overlord didn't move as Dr. Julien knelt beside me.

"What happened?" he asked.

It happened so fast. The Overlord pulled up the dagger in my right hand, and just as it made contact with Dr. Julien's chest, he gave me control. I couldn't stop the dagger in time; it pierced through his skin and into his heart. I heard the Overlord laugh inside my head. I didn't remove the knife, knowing it would only end his life sooner.

"D-D-Dr. Julien. I-I-I didn't mean to," I stuttered. Dr. Julien looked at me. His eyes closed as he let out his last breath. I wrapped my hand around the knife and pulled it out. I sat back on the wall next him, not daring to do anything else. I didn't even put down the dagger. Instead I held it tightly. I had just killed someone.

"Alex?" I heard someone call from the trap door of the library. From the monotone voice I knew it was Zane. Oh Zane! How would he feel knowing I had killed his father? "Alex?" his voice came again as he began walking through the library. He stepped in view of me and Dr. Julien. "Father!" Zane cried out as he dashed down the aisle.

_Now watch him. He's torn. He'll blame you. It is your fault after all,_ the Overlord said in delight.

"What happened?" Zane asked. He looked up at me, noticing the dagger in my hand. "Alex, did you kill my father?"

I didn't know how to respond. If I told Zane about the Overlord then I'd be forced to kill him too. It was me anyway; after all I had control as the dagger pierced through his skin and into his heart. "I did," I finally replied. "But I'm sorry."

"You expect that to be enough?" Zane snapped, causing me to wince slightly. "You just killed him!" His voice echoed through the empty library. I thought for sure that Zane was going to hit me. I deserved it, I deserved more than that, but hitting me would help him calm down. "Why?" he screamed.

"I..." I hadn't thought of that question. What would I tell him? That I killed him because he knew too much? He would be even more suspicious. "I just don't know," I sighed.

"You don't know?!" Zane yelled. I heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Just go ahead and hit me or something," I said. "Take your anger out. I deserve whatever you wanna do to me."

Zane pulled his fist back. I don't know what stopped him, but he never swung it at me. I looked up and saw where he was looking. The ninja were standing back, waiting for something to happen, for Zane to release his anger out on me.

_Admit to them that you killed him,_ the Overlord ordered.

I stood up, my fists clenched. "Yes, I killed Dr. Julien. I regret it, but it's not like I did it on purpose. It was an accident that will never happen again. You can yell at me and hate me and ask me to leave, but I won't step foot out of the monastery." I walked past the ninja and went upstairs. I walked outside and sat on the small porch, putting the bloody dagger in my secret pocket.

I closed my eyes and remembered when Lloyd was a kid and we sat here after I trained. I had wanted to train and push myself; Lloyd on the other hand never trained. Dad always said it was better for him, that Lloyd would've pushed himself too hard. I never told Mom and Dad, but Lloyd once asked me if I could show him how to use the training course. I had lied and said I never learned until I was eight, and that he'd need to wait. Truth is I've known how to run the course since I was five.

My uncle walked outside. I knew it was him because I'd hear three steps together. When I sensed him it was unique. Uncle sat down next to me and I turned my head away. "Alex what's going on?" he asked. "You've been acting strange all day."

_If I tell, you'll kill him won't you?_ I asked silently.

_You learn quickly,_ the Overlord retorted. _If you want wanna protect him then let me handle this._

_No, I don't trust you,_ I informed him. _I know what to say._

"Alex, answer me," uncle pressed.

"I haven't been myself lately, Uncle," I started. "Ever since I was touched with the dark matter I've been acting strange. I'll lose control of my body and helplessly watch myself hurt the people closest to me. I've found something that might help, but I don't know." I pulled out the scroll case and got the letter from my grandfather. I handed it to him.

Uncle looked over it. He examined it for about five minutes. "I don't understand this. It's scribbles to me," Uncle said.

"That's what Dr. Julien said, but I can read it fine," I told him.

"You can?" Uncle questioned. "Well father sometimes wrote things that I could not read. I asked him about it and he only said that it was only meant for certain eyes. Is this from my father?" I nodded. "Would you mind reading it to me?"

_You better not unless you want your uncle to end up like Dr. Julien,_ the Overlord warned.

"I'd rather not, Uncle," I said nervously. "Grandfather wrote it for me, not anyone else."

"I understand," Uncle said respectfully. "We better head inside." He stood and walked back inside.

I stood and turned my back to the setting sun. I learned something about myself, and my grandfather, today, but even that couldn't cancel out the horrible thing I'd done. I killed someone, and even scarier, I felt something more than the Overlord. Part of me, me, enjoyed it. I really did have evil within me. The Overlord was slowly darkening my heart. I was becoming a monster.

* * *

**Okay, bring on the flames. Just no cursing, threatening, or violence of any kind. Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm a day late. I was away for Easter! I was the Easter Bunny for Echo! Shhh! Don't tell her.**

* * *

I had an awful nightmare last night. I lead the stone army through the cities of Ninjago, killing anyone who opposed me. My friends and family were dead, and I was doing anything the Overlord wanted me to. I tried telling myself that wouldn't happen, but that didn't help. I got up and noticed Nya was gone. I snuck out to the doorway of the kitchen. I pressed my ear to the wall, not wanting to get caught by going to the door.

"We watched the security tapes!" Kai yelled. "We know what we saw!"

"I don't care what you_ saw_; I know my baby girl and she would never kill anyone!" Mom yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked in a calmer, unsure voice. "She seems just like the person that would strike down the enemy, and if she's gone rogue on us then who's saying she wouldn't do the same to us?"

"She wouldn't even kill an enemy," my mom's voice said. "Alex hated even watching movies with too much killing."

"Misako," my dad's voice broke through. "That was when she was younger. If she's changed then we can't change that about her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I bet no one else could either. My own family was turning on me. I backed away and took off to my room. My dad just turned on me! Are we sure he isn't still evil and the Overlord isn't under his control? Speaking if the Overlord, I didn't feel like he was in my head. I hurried back to my room.

I pulled out my scrolls and began looking through them. Most were hard to understand, like I wasn't supposed to read them just yet. I was able to translate one. It was my entire life from birth to the time I left Ninjago. It was extremely detailed to, and not just my milestones. It literally had everything from the moment I was born to when the portal opened up. I remembered it all too. From my first day of home school, to my brother being born, even the day I watched my father being cast down to the Underworld. Since that day I've never eaten waffles, which is what I had for breakfast that morning.

It had me meeting Cole and Jay, and luckily for me, it didn't have me meeting Kai. I had met Cole when I was thirteen, the day I ran away from Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I tried out for his quartette, I didn't get in but the day wasn't a total waste. I had met Jay a couple years later. I helped him out with his wing design. Even back then he thought he was perfect in every way.

I rolled up the scroll and put it away, just in time too. I hid the scrolls as the Overlord returned to my head. I didn't want him to know that the scrolls could possible help me. I used Spinjitzu and changed into my ninja suit.

_I see you're awake,_ the Overlord hissed. _You should've been up an hour ago._

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the kitchen and walked in. Everyone turned to me and watched carefully. They were having waffles. "You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled before leaving.

_You need to eat and get your energy,_ the Overlord growled. _If you don't then that could cut back from today's wonderful plans._

"I'll eat a waffle after I'm dead," I told him, heading to the library. "So how long can you stay in my body before you have to go?"

_A few hours,_ he replied. _But sometimes I have to set something up for you._

"Oh, yay me," I muttered walking down one of the aisles. I began searching through the scrolls. I wanted to find anything I could on the Overlord, and hopefully if I kept walking in circles, he'd get bored and leave for a while.

_What are you looking for? _he asked.

"Stuff," I said simply.

_Mind filling me in?_ he questioned.

"Ha! You're acting like we're friends! That's hilarious!" I laughed.

_You dare mock me?_

"I dare. In fact you don't scare me. None of my friends are around so there's nothing you have to do."

_You just wait._

He left. I smiled and ran to the stairs and ran up. I dashed into the kitchen to find Cole cleaning up. "I need your help, not enough time to explain, just come on," I said, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"You're not gonna..."

I didn't let him finish. "Just trust me this once." We went down to the library and I took him down one of the aisles. "Find and bring me anything that says Overlord."

"Why?" he asked. "The Overlord's dead. Plus I can't read ancient writing."

"No time to explain and here." I grabbed a pen and wrote the symbol for Overlord on Cole's right hand. "Just try to match that up with the symbols on each scroll." I started down a different aisle.

"She wrote on my hand…" is all I heard Cole say.

I went through the entire section of scrolls and found three on the Overlord. I walked down the aisle Cole was in and he was staring at one of the scrolls. "Need any help?" I asked. He obviously got the hang of it because he was holding two scrolls.

"Alex, what's this symbol mean?" he asked. I gave him an odd look and walked over to the scroll. The first symbol was Overlord, which wasn't what he meant. The second one meant possession. My eyes widened. "Well?"

"It means possession," I replied. I grabbed it and immediately opened it. I skimmed through it and this was definitely what I was looking for.

"Is this what you mean when you said you weren't in control? Is the Overlord in you?" Cole questioned, there was no mistaking the worry in his voice.

"I can't say," I told him. "Right now I'm fine but if he knows you're suspicious... Just keep quiet about it okay, especially around me."

Cole got the hint and nodded. "Here's the other two if you need them." He started to walk away. "Oh, and the others and I noticed the scroll cases lying on the floor. Each of us noticed something on a certain scroll case that the others didn't. We can't translate it though. Maybe you and Zane can teach us sometime." Cole continued to walk away, leaving me alone in the library.

I sat down against the shelves and began reading through the scroll. It was about how the Overlord, being a spirit, was sometimes able to hide himself in someone, and eventually morphing with them. He could forcefully morph with someone, but he couldn't stop it if he was in their body for a while. The Overlord was able to read your thoughts and, if he wanted to, communicate that way. He couldn't see what you weren't thinking though, only what you were. It said nothing about how to prevent him from entering or how to get him out. It did however contain a prophecy about two people he was supposed to possess.

'One of evil, another of good.  
Both pure of one or the other.  
One was quick, another over time.  
The Yin and Yang, they were,  
But Yang would truly be challenged,  
For she was being pulled to Yin.  
And once she was turned,  
Nothing would stop her.  
As for the other,  
He was pulled to Yang.  
Nothing is the same,  
But neither is Ninjago.'

I reread it a few times, not understanding it. So it's obviously about my dad and I. He was the Yang that turned to Ying, meaning I was the Ying turning towards Yang. That I understood, but what confused me were the last two lines. 'Nothing will be the same, but neither is Ninjago.' Whatever it means, it sounds bad.

I gathered the other scrolls and went up to my room. Nya was there and she was one her bed adjusting her Samurai X helmet. I walked straight to my bed and put the scrolls with the others. I kept the one that I had been reading.

"So what's that say?" Nya asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's something about something," I replied, being cautious about what I say to her. I didn't want Nya to get hurt in this.

"Right… Any chance you can be more specific?" she asked.

"For your sake, no. I would if I could but I can't so I won't," I told her. I put the scroll away as I felt the Overlord begin to return. I turned to the other side of the bed so Nya couldn't see what Dr. Julien did.

_What did you do while I was gone?_ the Overlord growled.

_I read a few history scrolls,_ I lied silently. _What did you go to do?_

_Just setting up for the future. The very near future,_ his voice sounded creepy and it gave me goose bumps.

A chill ran down my spine. _Dude I don't think anything in all of Ninjago is creepier than what you just said. _I couldn't see him but I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at me.

_Listen carefully. I need you to do me a favor. It involves me leaving your body for ever, _he hissed.

_Deal!_ I thought. Then realized there was probably a catch. Oops. _I don't have to kill anyone do I?_

_What are you? A wimp? You have to kill someone, without my guidance, he_ informed me.

_Who?_ I asked.

_Misako. She knows I'm in your body,_ the Overlord boomed. _And before you say she doesn't, you should know I've been inside her mind. Misako has read a scroll that I thought was destroyed. It was about me being able to possess people without morphing with them. She knows and must be killed. Unfortunately if I help then it'll ruin my plans. You have until sunset tomorrow._

He left again. Tears formed in my eyes. I have to kill my mother? I can't. I just can't. Nya walked over and sat on the bed with me. "You okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," I replied. "I have to do something, but I can't."

"What?" Nya questioned. "Can you tell me that?" Anger was hidden deep in her voice.

"Yes," I answered. "Get everyone and meet in the kitchen. It's time I stopped running." Nya left and again, I was alone. No one knew quite yet what was happening. I couldn't risk the Overlord over hearing though. If he was in his spirit form I'd be able to see him, if he's inside some I could sense him. I just needed to pay attention. Time to tell. I stood up and walked out of the door.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
